Gate (Novel Series)
Gate: Jieitai Kano Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri (ゲート 自衛隊 彼の地にて、斯く戦えり, lit. Gate: Thus the Japanese Self-Defense Force Fought There) is a Japanese fantasy novel series written by Takumi Yanai and illustrated by Daisuke Izuka and Kurojishi from 2006. A manga adaptation illustrated by Satoru Sao began in July 2011, and three spin-off manga began in 2015. The first half of an anime television series adaptation aired from July to September 2015, and the second half aired from January to March 2016. The series has been licensed by Sentai Filmworks in North America. A sequel novel series, Gate: Weigh Anchor, began publication in 2017. Plot One day in modern-day Ginza, Tokyo, a portal from another world suddenly appears and a legion of soldiers and monsters emerge to attack the city. Using more advanced weaponry and tactics, the Japan Self-Defense Forces (JSDF) easily repels the enemy and passes through the Gate to establish a forward operating base and initiate peace negotiations with the Empire of the other world. However, Japan's exclusive access to the Gate is envied by the other nations of the world, who wish to exploit the Special Region (特地 Tokuchi) (Japan's designation for the other world) for their own purposes. Also, the JSDF's activities are closely monitored by their government, who hesitate to involve themselves any further into the Special Region's affairs out of fear of public disapproval. Yōji Itami is a JSDF officer sent to investigate the other world, where magic, dragons and elves are real, using his knowledge of fantasy stories to make his way in this new environment. While exploring the Special Region, he ends up selflessly aiding its people - including Imperial Princess Piña Co Lada - against an ancient dragon and a band of marauders, thus paving the way for negotiations and saddling himself with a group of local girls who have developed feelings for him. However, when he humiliates Imperial crown prince Zorzal in order to rescue a Japanese prisoner from his clutches, the latter decides to make Japan pay in blood, seizing power as a dictator and preparing for an all-out war. Thus the JSDF is eventually forced to engage in aggressive combat action to maintain the status quo and bring negotiations with Zorzal's father, Molt Sol Augustus, to a peaceful conclusion. Following the JSDF's liberation of Princess Piña, the Emperor and the anti-war senators from the Imperial capital, Zorzal goes into hiding and engages in a guerilla war, having his men conduct raids in imitation camouflage uniforms and using shape-shifting monsters to murder innocent civilians to draw the Japanese out; but the JSDF's allies and sympathizers rally to their side to defeat the rogue prince. However, as the goddess Hardy relates to Itami, the Gate itself poses another serious problem. Initially opened by Hardy, but enlarged and stabilized by the Empire's magicians, it begins to cause a series of devastating incidents as the Special Region and Earth begin to drift away from this mutual anchor point. Thus, the Japanese must struggle to both end the civil war and close the Gate in time before both worlds rip each other to pieces. Media Light Novels Takumi Yanai, a former member of the JSDF, initially published the work on the user-generated content site Arcadia from April 2006 until June 2009 under the pseudonym Todoku Takusan (とどく＝たくさん). In 2010, AlphaPolis made an arrangement with him to publish his work in print. The first two web-novel volumes were slightly altered to make them less nationalistic whereas the third, and final, web-novel volume was rewritten and expanded into three volumes. These five volumes were published from April 12, 2010 to December 22, 2011 with cover illustrations by Daisuke Izuka. Since then, the series has continued with five volumes of side stories as of July 2015. In December 2012, AlphaPolis began a reprint of the series as a light novel, where each novel volume was split into two small-sized light novel volumes in bunkobon format, as well as new cover and inside illustrations by Kurojishi. A sequel novel series, Gate: Weigh Anchor, centers on a new set of characters from the Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force. Manga There are five manga series based on Gate, all published by AlphaPolis. The first manga, drawn by Satoru Sao, began publishing in July 2011 and as of June 2018, has 13 volumes. This manga is licensed in English by Sekai Publishing, but only the first two volumes have been translated, with Sekai (as of August 2018) stating quality problems with the volume 2 copies. The second manga, which is a four-panel comic strip comedy drawn by Kuinji 51-gou, began in December 2014. The third manga, drawn by Yukie Shiren and titled 14 year old Piña Co Lada and The Rose Knights of the Gate Empire, which is a prequel story with Pina as the main protagonist, began in March 2015. A fourth manga, drawn by Abeno Chako and titled Gate: Featuring the Starry Heavens', which depicts the three main female characters becoming music idols, began in March 2015. A spin-off manga, drawn by Chi and titled Mei Company, is based on the in-universe manga in the Gate series, and was published in March 2015. Anime An anime television series adaptation was produced by A-1 Pictures and directed by Takahiko Kyōgoku. The series’ character designs are based on the light novel illustrations. The first 12 episodes aired in Japan between July 4 and September 18, 2015. The second half aired on Tokyo MX from January 9 to March 26, 2016. It was streamed online by Crunchyroll and is licensed by Sentai Filmworks in North America. From episode 1 to 12, the opening theme song is "Gate (Sore wa Akatsuki no You ni)" (GATE～それは暁のように～) by Kishida Kyoudan & The Akeboshi Rockets and the ending theme song is "Prism Communicate" (ぷりずむコミュニケート Purizumu Komyunikēto) by Hisako Kanemoto, Nao Tōyama, and Risa Taneda. Sentai Filmworks released a complete collection of the series on Blu-ray and DVD on July 11, 2017. For the second half, the opening theme is "Gate II (Sekai o Koete)" (GATE Ⅱ ～世界を超えて～) by Kishida Kyoudan & The Akeboshi Rockets, and the ending theme is "Itsudatte Communication" (いつだってコミュニケーション) by Kanemoto, Tōyama, and Taneda Trivia External Links Category:Isekai Series Category:Light Novels Category:Manga Category:Anime